He Wasn't
by Lady-of-Nolava
Summary: Nancy hears some Avril LavigneKelly Clarkson songs and reflects on her relationship with Pella.
1. Chapter 1

**"He Wasn't"**

I was home alone this Sunday. It was after Pella hooked up with Edna. I thought I'll hear some songs. So I switched on to Avril Lavigne.

There's not much going on today.  
I'm really bored, it's getting late.  
What happened to my Saturday?  
Monday's coming, the day I hate.

I'm really bored, it's getting late, and tomorrow's Monday.

Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone.  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
He isn't really what I'm looking for.

I'm sitting alone on the bed, staring at the phone. I hoped he's gonna call me and apologise. But he didn't. He's not what I wanted, what I thought. He wouldn't even pick up my calls. He never made me feel like I was special. He wasn't really what I'm looking for.

This is when I start to bite my nails.  
And clean my room when all else fails.  
I think it's time for me to bail.  
This point of view is getting stale.

So I bite my nails, cleaned my room, waiting for you to call. I think its time I give up. This relationship's getting stale.

I got up and changed the song. It's too depressing to think about Pella now.


	2. Chapter 2

**"My Happy Ending"**

So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

So much for Pella being my Prince Charming, and me having a happy ending. That's right. ME! A _happy ending_. Who said a Celtic Divinity's gonna ever "lovede togedyrs duryng their lyfe"? Ms. Kali's book is RUBBISH!

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

So I sent a email to Pella:

"To Pella St. Arthur

This is Elaine. Today, I am NOT happy that you informed me SO RUDELY that you're breaking up with me IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! Why can't we talk this over first? It's not like we're dead.

You said it was something I did, that you broke up with me. But I think it's something you said. Don't leave this hanging so long."

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

He was all the things I thought I know. And I thought… we could be…

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

He was everything that I wanted. We were meant to be, supposed to be, like in that stupid book. But he lost it. All the memories to close to me just fade away. And all this time he was pretending to like me. So much for my happy ending.

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do

He's got his dumb girlfriend. I know what she says. She tells him I'm difficult, but so is she. But she don't know me, does she even know him? All the things he hide from me, all the SHIT that he does.

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

"It's nice to know that you were there. Thanks for acting like you cared. You made me feel like I was the only one. It's nice to know we had it all. Thanks for watching as I fall. And letting me know we were done."

I moved on to another song.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Since U Been Gone"**

Here's the thing we started out friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since U Been Gone

"But here's the thing: we started out friends. It was cool. But was it _all_ pretend? "

You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since U Been Gone

"You dedicated, you took the time. And I almost called you mine."

And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say

"But all you'd ever hear me say, is how I pictured me with you. That's all you'd ever hear me say."

But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since U Been Gone

"But you know what? Since you been gone, I can breathe for the first time. Yeah! I'm so moving on. Thanks to you, now I get what I want. Since you been gone."

How can I put it? You put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah, yeah  
Since U Been Gone

"How can I put it? You put me on. I even fell for that STUPID love song. Yeah yeah, I KNOW!"

How come I'd never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way

"How come I'd never hear you say you just wanna be with me? I guess you never felt that way."

You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again

"You had your chance to get back with me, but you blew it. So just SHUT YOUR MOUTH, I just can't take it, you saying 'Break up' again and again and _again _and AGAIN!

_Nancy Lake_


End file.
